Drift
by love nick
Summary: Hinted Han X Sean.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

"_I don't care if you are sick as a dog or in bed with beyonce. I call, you come." _Hans words played over and over again in Sean's head as he bowed his head in to the toilet. He closed his eyes and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. Slowly he got to his feet and went to his phone that was starting to ring. He knew before he looked at the caller I.D. that it was Han.

"Yeah." he said wincing at how raw his voice sounded, he practically collapsed in to the recliner

"Get here now." Han said hanging up

"Great." He said getting to his feet swaying slightly grabbing his car keys. He slowly walked down the stairs pausing at the bottom trying to get the dizziness to pass.

He finally made it to Hans.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Han asked taking one look at him.

"No Han I'm not sick."

"If you say so, here" he said handing him a piece of paper "go pick this up."

"Sure."

"twink, you go with him and make sure he gets there and back." Han said looking at him. He was pale, sweaty, and his eyes were glazed over. Han knew that Sean was sick. He was more than likely not going to admit it until he extremely sick.

In the car

"You want me to drive?" twink asked seeing Sean starting to shake. Sean didn't answer he just turned the key in the ignition and following the directions

"You know Han didn't mean it when he told you he didn't care if you were sick, right." Twink asked

"What am I picking up?" Sean asked blinking a few times trying to clear his sight

"Damn it Sean pull the car over."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to die, you look like you are going to pass out. "

"I am fine twink, I don't need you to drive." Sean said as the road started to blur and his head started to swim

"twink i'm having trouble breathing." Sean said just above a whisper. He started to pull the car over, ripping the door over throwing the car in to park not even bothering to shut it off.

"I calling Han." Twink said

"Don't ." Sean said taking deep breaths trying not to throw up again. His heart was racing, he heard twink talking to him but it sounded like it was through a tunnel. There were black dots dancing in front of his eyes… and then everything went black.

He woke up a few hours later.

"'bout time you woke up." He heard Hans voice

"Were am I?" Sean said wincing

"the garage twink brought you here after you passed out." Han answered

"What's wrong with me?" Sean asked

"you have pneumonia and when you passed out you got a mild concussion, but according to you, You aren't sick." Han said

"Han I'm going to throw up again." Sean said taking on a green shade and swallowing compulsively. He was taking deep breaths and his eyes were closed.

"here throw up in this. The doctor said that you shouldn't get out of bed too often." Han said handing him a garbage pail.

"thanks." Sean said gagging because he couldn't hold back the vomit any longer. After he finished Han handed him a pill and a glass of water.

"what is this?" Sean said eyeing the pill

"antibiotics. You are suppose to take it when you wake up and before you go to bed. He said that you are also dehydrated and to make sure you drink more water. So drink up." Han answered

"why didn't Twink just bring me home?" Sean asked

"he called me and I told him to bring you here. we almost brought you to the hospital when we couldn't wake you up. You scared the shit out of twink." Han said

"were is he?" Sean asked trying to get out of bed

"Finishing your job." Han said pressing sean back in to the bed "you can barely breath and you want to try to walk around." Han said as Sean started to struggle against his hold

"I'm sorry I just don't want to be a burden." Sean said as he started to cough and was wheezing

"you aren't a burden and right now you need someone to take care of you. Get some sleep." Han said bringing a chair over and sitting down. "I'll be here when you woke up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Han sat in the chair remembering how paniked twink was when he called him.

"_Han sean passed out and I cant wake him up!" twinks voice was high and I could tell that it was bad._

"_Twink bring him here. I can have a doctor meet you here. He will be fine._

When the doctor arrived twink was ready to drag sean to the hospital and so was I.

It took two hours before we were allowed to see him. He had pneumonia and a mild concussion and I still sent him out.

"You never should have told him to go out when he was that sick. You knew that he was sick but you had to tell him that you didn't care." Twink said in a quit accusing voice

"I thought that he could make it for one pick up." I answered trying to justify my lack of judgement to him and myself

"well you thought wrong." Twink answered walking over toward the bed to get a better look at his sick , sleeping friend.

"He is going to be fine,you know that ." Han said more to himself then to twink, taking his seat by the bed again.

"I need you to finish his job. I'll call you when he wakes up, but that needs to be done tonight." He said not bothering to look at twink

"yeah because the job is important." Twink said sarcasticly storming out han looked up when he heard the garage door close.

He sighed when sean started to wake up.

He'd never admit it but seeing sean looking so weak scared him.

""'bout time you woke up."he said not letting on how relived he was

"Were am I?" Sean asked wincing

"the garage twink brought you here after you passed out." I answered

"What's wrong with me?" Sean asked

"you have pneumonia and when you passed out you got a mild concussion, but according to you, You aren't sick."

"Han I'm going to throw up again." Sean said taking on a green shade and swallowing compulsively. He was taking deep breaths and his eyes were closed.

"here throw up in this. The doctor said that you shouldn't get out of bed too often." Han said handing him a garbage pail.

"thanks." Sean said gagging because he couldn't hold back the vomit any longer. After he finished Han handed him a pill and a glass of water.

"what is this?" Sean said eyeing the pill

"antibiotics. You are suppose to take it when you wake up and before you go to bed. He said that you are also dehydrated and to make sure you drink more water. So drink up." Han answered

"why didn't Twink just bring me home?" Sean asked

"he called me and I told him to bring you here. we almost brought you to the hospital when we couldn't wake you up. You scared the shit out of twink." Han said

"were is he?" Sean asked trying to get out of bed

"Finishing your job." Han said pressing sean back in to the bed "you can barely breath and you want to try to walk around." Han said as Sean started to struggle against his hold

"I'm sorry I just don't want to be a burden." Sean said as he started to cough and was wheezing

"you aren't a burden and right now you need someone to take care of you. Get some sleep." Han said bringing a chair over and sitting down. "I'll be here when you woke up."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hans pov

" are you on your way back?" I asked twink

"yeah I just finished the job. I'm about twenty minutes away." He answered

"good, stop by seans and pick up clothes for him. He'll be here for a while." I said

"Does he know that he is going to be here for a while?" Twink asked already knowing the answer.

"Just pick the clothes up." I said hanging up I turned back to Seans bed his chest shook as he inhaled.

"You should have told me you were sick." I said standing up and moving to the window looking over the edge gripping the rail, slowly exhaling.

"If I told you, you would have viewed me as weak, and I am not weak." Sean answered I jumped slightly when he answered.

"I thought you were sleeping." I answered turning to face him

"I would never view you as weak, I would view you as human." I said returning to my seat "you should try to get some sleep." I said hearing the garage door open and seans car pull in.

"I should apologize to twink and then head home." Sean said trying to get out of bed

"you're staying here, twink picked your clothes up. Now lay down." I said pressing him into the mattress


End file.
